


in which shuichi’s wrists itch and i can’t think of a better title

by pxppygxtz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, sorta?, uhh that’s it i think?, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxppygxtz/pseuds/pxppygxtz
Summary: TW: SELF HARM!! i wrote this bc i needed to vent, please don’t read if you’re sensitive to things such as talking about wanting to self harm n stuff like thatbasically all this is is shuichi feeling Not Good and kokichi being there to help him out n make him feel better, it’s almost three am and i needed to get this out of my systemi want to be more active on here so why not post a short vent fic yknow
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 65





	in which shuichi’s wrists itch and i can’t think of a better title

**Author's Note:**

> if there are typos oh fuckin well it’s 2:36 i’m not editing this shit

The shake in Shuichi’s voice as he called for him hurt his chest. He walked into the bathroom.

Shuichi sat on the floor with his back against the tub. “My wrists… they feel itchy again… I don’t wanna do it, I don’t…”

Kokichi knelt in front of him. “Shumai…it’s alright, c’mere.” He extended a hand, using what little strength he had in his small figure to pull his boyfriend to his feet.

The second he opened his arms, Shuichi fell into them. His body went limp as his eyes burned.

“I’m sorry.”

Kokichi rubbed his back. “Sorry for what? You didn’t do anything. There’s nothing for you to be sorry for, baby.”

“B-But it’s not normal for me to…have thoughts like that. I don’t want them. I don’t wanna die, I just… I need to feel it. I need the pain. I don’t think I deserve it or anything, I just need the feeling. It itches…”

Kokichi led him to the bedroom and sat him on the bed. “I know, baby. It’s good that you don’t give in, I’m proud of you.” He pressed a kiss to his cheek.

They sat in silence for a moment, Kokichi thinking of how to distract him and Shuichi forcefully scratching at his wrists. He let out a soft noise of pain when both wrists had turned red.

“Why don’t we watch a movie?”

Shuichi looked at the smaller boy. “Alright…what movie?”

Kokichi thought for a moment. He suddenly rose from the bed, dragging his boyfriend into the living room.

The young detective grabbed blankets and pillows, making a comfy nest on the couch as Kokichi put something on the TV.

The opening scene of _The Cat Returns_ came on screen, putting a soft smile on Shuichi’s face.

He latched onto his boyfriend, resting his head against Kokichi’s chest. The gentle rhythm of the boy’s heartbeat relaxed him.

The movie began. Kokichi pet his hair. He no longer needed the pain. He was ok.


End file.
